Les masques tombent
by caro94
Summary: Les masques tombent. On ne peut mieux résumé ce petit OS qui est une idée de la façon dont cela pourrait se terminer entre Jane et Lisbon à la fin de cette saison 6. Je précise que cet OS a été inspiré à la suite de l'annonce du prochain petit ami de Lisbon; toutefois l'OS se situe après et ne le concerne pas directement.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentalist**

* * *

_Bonne année à tous ! Un petit OS tirée d'une petite scène que je n'arrête pas d'imaginer depuis que le spoiler concernant le petit ami de Lisbon a été répandu. Je ne pense personnellement pas qu'une saison 7 verra le jour (mais espérons que je me trompe) au vu des audiences. Et c'est ce qui me fais craindre le pire pour notre petit couple car on dirait bien qu'Heller se projette déjà dans une saison 7... ce qui me fais dire que si il se trompe, on risque de rester sur notre faim. _

_En attendant, voilà la façon dont j'imaginerai la fin de la saison 6 entre Jane et Lisbon._

_Je précise que cet OS, en trois chapitres, a deux possibilités de fin :_

_- l'une triste, inspiré de la fin de Rogue dans HP7_

_- l'autre plus joyeuse._

_A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez :D_

* * *

**1**

Lisbon se tenait là, devant lui, dos tourné à la lumière, les épaules légèrement penchées en avant. De toute évidence, la jeune femme ne s'était pas isolée pour être consolé et, alors que son pied s'avançait dans la pièce, cette même pièce où ils avaient été réunis quelques mois plus tôt, Jane hésita à rentrer. Il avait un incroyable talent pour deviner ce que les gens attendaient ou pensaient. Pourtant en cet instant, il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, dans cette petite scène où il avait fait ses premiers pas en tant que medium. Des milliers de pensées envahissaient son crâne sans qu'il puisse dire laquelle était la meilleure.

Un imperceptible mouvement de sa coéquipière et amie l'encouragea pourtant à rester et aller au bout de son idée. Alors sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assied doucement à ses côtés. A son approche, Lisbon se redressa légèrement. Avait-elle pleurée ? Non. Lisbon ne pleurait pas. Au fond il le savait déjà. Et il aurait sans doute préféré…

- Je suis désolé Lisbon… murmura-t-il.

Un léger rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'obstinait pourtant à fixer le sol.

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, répliqua-t-elle.

Jane fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers elle, surprit par cette réponse. Pas tellement pour ses paroles que pour la dureté avec laquelle elle avait dit ces dernières paroles.

- Je vous assure que si. Continua-t-il. Vous méritiez d'être heureuse.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut. Elle n'éprouva néanmoins aucune sympathie pour Jane.

- Vous êtes juste tombé sur le mauvais.

- Je vous en prie Jane ne me dites pas que vous m'aviez prévenu… siffla-t-elle.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, répondit le mentaliste. Ce ne serait pas correcte étant donnée les circonstances.

- Effectivement. Murmura la jeune femme.

Jane acquiesça en silence. Lentement, il osa un regard vers Lisbon qui ne lui renvoya pas. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que Lisbon n'aie vraiment tenu compte de sa présence. Dix minutes qui commencèrent à le gêner.

- Ecoutez Lisbon…

- Vous croyez vraiment que je me serai isolé si j'avais voulu en parler Jane ! Cracha-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

En revanche, Jane ne la quitta pas du regard un seul instant. En une seconde à peine, son visage avait prit une teinte pâle.

- Eh ! j'y suis pour rien.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ?! répéta Lisbon qui se retourna enfin face à lui.

La pâleur de Jane s'accentua à la vision du feu qui brillait dans l'émeraude du regard de sa coéquipière. De nombreuse fois il l'avait vu en colère ce fut pourtant la première fois que ses yeux brillaient d'un tel éclat à son égard.

Jane se recula légèrement, inconsciemment, avant de hausser les épaules tel un enfant qui reconnaissait sa part de responsabilité.

- D'accord je reconnais que je ne suis pas complètement innocent. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai fais que révéler son côtés ténébreux. J'ai rien fait de plus que ce que je fais habituellement.

- D'habitude nous traitons d'enquêtes policière Jane ! Continua Lisbon. D'habitude cela concerne le travail. D'habitude cela ne concerne pas ma vie privée.

- Je vous en prie Lisbon. Répliqua Jane en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne peut pas dire que notre relation ait toujours été cantonnée au stade des bonnes relations professionnelles.

Lisbon ravala sa salive tandis que son regard se fit plus noir encore. Durant un bref instant, il dévia de Jane. Durant un bref instant, il prit conscience de la portée de ces paroles pour la jeune femme, dont il n'ignorait pas les sentiments à son égard.

- Vous avez toujours été au courant de ma vie privée, plus qu'une collègue ne doit en savoir. Vous vous êtes plusieurs fois mêlée de ma vie privée exactement comme une amie.

- C'est différent Jane, vous étiez une victime directe de John le Rouge. Votre vie privée faisait partie intégrante de cette enquête.

- Je vous en prie Lisbon, répliqua Jane sur le ton du professeur réprimant la mauvaise fois de son élève.

Mais Lisbon ne baissa pas les yeux. Jane se figea alors lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune femme était fermement convaincue de ses paroles… ou qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

- Très bien. Krystal ne faisait pas partie de l'enquête John le Rouge. Il était mort et enterré depuis deux ans et pourtant vous n'avez pas pus vous empêcher de vous en mêler.

- Pas du tout. Protesta Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sur que si Lisbon. On aurait dit que vous étiez ma sœur ou mieux, ma mère qui tiendrait à savoir qui est cette jolie jeune fille avec qui son fils va sortir.

Lisbon soupira et détourna la tête avant d'acquiescer rapidement.

- D'accord pour cette fois. Concéda-t-elle. J'admets que ma curiosité dépassait nos relations professionnelles. Et je ne nie pas que je vous considérais comme un ami. Seulement…

- ConsidérAIT ? répéta Jane interrogateur.

Lisbon ne détourna pas son regard de l'océan de Jane et elle ne put s'empêcher de ravaler sa salive.

- Ce que vous avez fait ces derniers temps est difficilement pardonnable Jane, murmura-t-elle la voix cassée.

Devant la fragilité de la jeune femme, le cœur de Jane eut un loupé. Ce fut pourtant la dureté de ces mots qui le fit frémir.

- C'est vous qui m'avez encouragé à trouver le bonheur. J'ai hésité à poursuivre avec lui, mais vous m'avez encouragé à continuer.

Jane soupira et roula des yeux.

- Et lorsqu'enfin je commençais à être parfaitement heureuse, lorsque tout cela devenait très sérieux, vous…

Jane tourna la tête vers une Lisbon qui la secouait, remplie de dégout.

- Vous avez pas pus vous empêcher de tout foutre en l'air, siffla-t-elle.

- Ca aurait mal finis de toute façon et vous le saviez très bien Lisbon. Répliqua-t-il une pointe de colère dans la voix. Vous auriez préférez que je vous laisse découvrir seule son mauvais côtés ? Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse souffrir ?

Lisbon ne répondit rien, et ne lui concéda de nouveau pas un seul regard.

- Qui vous dit que j'en aurais souffert hein ?

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il.

- Cela fait un an et pourtant, vous n'avez toujours pas compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Vous croyez bien me connaitre Jane, mais vous êtes partis. Vous m'avez connus à une période où nous traquions un dangereux criminel. Et vous êtes partis…

Jane fixa Lisbon comme il l'avait fixé ce jour là, dans l'avion qui les menait à l'époque à une affaire à New York. A une époque où elle lui avouait qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de retravailler avec lui.

- En deux ans j'ai changé Jane. Et je sais mieux que vous ce qui me convient.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, lui répliqua-t-il.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, ne lui accorda pas cette faveur.

- Très bien Lisbon… je suis désolé. C'est vrai… vous êtes une adulte et… si vous préfériez découvrir de vous-même que cet homme ne vous méritais pas, vous en aviez le droit. J'ai simplement voulus agir pour votre bien.

- Peut importe s'il me méritait ou non ! Il y a des limites à l'amitié Jane ! hurla-t-elle en se levant et en faisant face au mentaliste qui ne la quitta pas une seule seconde du regard. Et lorsque cet ami dépasse ces limites…

Lisbon détourna les yeux, le temps de reprendre une certaine contenance. La jeune femme avala sa salive et soupira tandis que Jane, lui, restait pétrifié, sans savoir quoi faire.

- … Lorsque ces limites sont dépassées, ce n'est plus de l'amitié Jane. Ce n'est plus dans l'intérêt de la personne : C'est de l'égoïsme !

Ce fut au tour de Jane de ravaler sa salive. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

- Je reconnais que j'ai eu de nombreux tords envers vous au cours de ces dix dernières années Lisbon. J'ai été souvent égoïste. Mais là…

- Si vous m'accordez un minimum de respect, arrêtez de me mentir Jane, murmura Lisbon les yeux brillants.

Lisbon le regardait avec un air méprisant, bras croisés, tout en secouant la tête. Jane se releva et se figea, la détestant pour ce regard qu'elle lui renvoyait. La détestant pour ce qu'elle lui renvoyait cette désagréable sensation qui se nichait au cœur de sa poitrine.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule fois à moi lorsque vous avez fait votre petit tour. Vous avez joué Jane. Vous avez tout fait pour me séparer de lui.

- C'est ridicule, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Lisbon je vous assure que…

- Vous vous êtes amusé au début. Lorsque vous avez vu que cette histoire n'était pas sérieuse, ca vous a amusé de jouer les cupidons. Mais dés que vous avez compris que c'était du sérieux, vous avez pas supporté que _votre Lisbon_ puisse ne plus être toujours là pour vous ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autres jouets alors vous avez préférez tout détruire autours de moi pour que je ne vous échappe pas !

- Lisbon… murmura-t-il tandis qu'un sourire illumina un cours instant son visage et il leva les yeux au ciel. C'est absurde.

Cette étincelle… il l'avait déjà rencontré. Rarement, il fallait le reconnaitre. Mais il l'avait déjà vu briller dans ces yeux émeraude. Il savait alors qu'il devait faire tomber le rideau ou faire un pas en arrière et se révéler à la lumière pour ne prendre le risque inutile de se retrouver seul. Son sourire disparut lentement et se transforma en une grimace.

Lisbon hocha la tête en soupirant. Jane se décomposa encore plus lorsqu'il observa la jeune femme ravaler sa salive et se pincer les lèvres : Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait surement pas.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, s'avança vers la sortie, sans un mot ni même un regard.

- Attendez Lisbon, murmura-t-il

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas. Elle disparue dans la lumière blanche des couloirs du FBI et bien plus loin encore…

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre suivant...**_

"_Il sonna une seconde fois… mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Dans un soupir, il s'éloigna. Il s'était déjà montré égoïste… si Lisbon avait décidé de tirer un trait sur lui… alors il… il devait respecter sa décision. _"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mentalist_**

* * *

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour tous ces reviews :D. Bon je sais que les votes sont unanimes pour la fin heureuse, mais je vous poste quand même le pire pour ensuite découvrir le meilleur ^^._

_Cette scène m'a été inspirée de la scène où Harry découvre les souvenirs de Rogue dans le 7e film. J'ai trouvé la scène et la musique particulièrement touchante. Et plus je la regardais et plus ça m'a fait penser à Jane... a ce qui pourrait arriver à Jane s'il laissait filer Lisbon. Bien sur il n'irait pas du côté des méchants etc... mais le fait de la perdre un jour, qu'il y ait un accident..._

_Raison pour laquelle j'ai imaginé les deux possibilités de fins : une bonne et une mauvaise. _

_D'un autre côtés, pour faire quelque chose d'originale, une fin bien triste entre eux peut être intéressant. (et là les fans passionnés de Jisbon sortent leur couteaux de boucher ^^)._

_Je conseille la musique à écouter en parallèle : Harry Potter and the deathly Hallow : piste 17 Severus and Lily. _

* * *

2

Jane laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il était furieux. Il avait d'abord encaissé la colère de Lisbon en l'attribuant à la douleur d'un chagrin d'amour ainsi qu'à la frustration d'avoir été trompée. Mais le lendemain, Lisbon ne s'était pas rendu au FBI. Devant son étonnement, Kim l'avait alors informé de la mutation de l'agent à Washington, sur sa propre demande. Lisbon devait prendre du service dés le lendemain elle n'avait donc pas le temps de s'occuper d'une quelconque affaire.

La surprise de Kim était sincère, Jane avait pus le lire sur son visage. Et il semblait que Jane ait été la dernière personne à être informée de ce départ. Une révélation qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Le mentalist n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde à harceler la jeune femme de messages, peut importe s'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une enquête.

Mais Lisbon n'avait jamais répondus. Une impression de déjà vu qui lui avait lentement glacé le sang. Même dans les pires moments, Lisbon avait toujours été là. Qu'elle lui hurle après ou qu'elle lui pardonne, elle avait répondus présente. L'unique fois où cela n'avait pas été le cas… avait été…

Il déglutit avant de chasser cette idée de la tête. Son cœur se serra néanmoins. Durant toutes ces années, Lisbon avait toujours été là, mais hier, sa colère avait été sincère. Elle avait pensé chacune des paroles qu'elle lui avait dit. Des paroles qui avaient sonnés comme des adieux…

Il sonna une seconde fois… mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Dans un soupir, il s'éloigna. C'est vrai, il s'était montré égoïste… et si Lisbon avait décidé de tirer un trait sur lui… alors il… il devait respecter sa décision.

Jane s'écarta de la porte et s'apprêta à faire marche arrière lorsque quelque chose attira son regard : La porte avait été abîmée. La serrure… avait été forcée !

Son souffle devint plus irrégulier tandis qu'il eut la sensation que les lumières étaient moins brillantes. Sans perdre plus de temps, Jane ouvrit de force et avec une trop grande facilité à son goût. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le désordre régnant dans l'appartement. Les cadres avaient été déplacés, des vitres étaient brisées, des objets renversés, des tiroirs vidés au sol…

_Lisbon !_ pensa-t-il immédiatement. Lisbon était-elle à l'intérieur lorsque, visiblement des intrus s'étaient introduits dans son appartement pour la cambrioler ? La peur au ventre, le mentaliste s'approcha lentement, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Son pied s'enfonça dans un morceau de verre qui émit un petit bruit aigus lorsqu'il se brisa. Jane se raidit et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Le silence qui s'en suivit l'apaisa.

Ce fut pourtant de courte durée, lorsqu'il vit les rayures qui ornaient les grandes vitres du balcon de Lisbon. Des rayures ayant pour origines de singuliers petits trous : ceux que provoquent un projectile lancer avec suffisamment de force et de vitesse… ceux que provoquent par exemple une balle de revolver.

- Lisbon, murmura la voix inquiète de Jane qui s'avançait à présent vers la chambre de son amie et coéquipière.

Les tiroirs avaient été vidés. Plus aucun objet de valeurs ne trainaient. Il semblait évident que les pilleurs avaient décampés depuis longtemps… et Lisbon… Lisbon n'avait pas appelé des secours, n'avaient pas informé la police. Elle n'avait rien fait. Un entêtement qui, malgré le caractère de la jeune femme, ne lui ressemblait pas !

- Lisbon ! Appela la voix tremblante de Jane qui refusait de voir la conclusion logique qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Mais la voix de sa coéquipière ne répondit pas à son appel. Jane s'obstina pourtant à le réitérer. Peut être était elle inconsciente ? Peut être était elle simplement blessée ? Peut être avait-elle besoin de lui ?

Le cœur battant, l'estomac noué, Jane franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte de la chambre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, une boule se forma dans sa gorge… la chambre de Lisbon avait été ravagé… et une main dépassait de l'encadrement.

Il sentit sa respiration devenir plus irrégulière et la boule au fond de sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il sentit des larmes qu'il se refusait, bruler ses yeux. Jane avala sa salive et trouva la force de franchir la porte de la chambre. Là l'abandonna sa force…

Lorsque son regard océan croisa celui émeraude de Lisbon, allongée au sol, dans laquelle plus aucune lueur de vie ne brillait, ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et il s'écroula à son tour au sol.

Jane avait la sensation de vivre un cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas… Lisbon. La douleur était pourtant bien réelle, et il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce qui fut sans doute pire que tout. Car il réalisa alors qu'elle était bien là, devant lui, inerte…

Une énergie explosa alors au fond de son cœur et libéra les larmes qui refusaient de jaillir. Elles se libérèrent en torrent sur le visage du mentalist, à présent à genoux prés du corps de celle pour laquelle il n'avait compris ses sentiments que trop tard.

Les mains tremblantes, Jane s'empara du corps de la jeune femme et caressa son visage aussi froid que la glace. Il contempla l'émeraude de ses yeux une dernière fois avant de refermer ses paupières d'un geste de la main. Tout son corps tremblait. Rien ne comptait plus. Il referma ses bras autours de la jeune femme et posa sa tête contre celle définitivement endormie de son équipière.

Ce ne fut que de longues heures plus tard, que l'agent Fisher le rejoignit. La nuit avait passé sans que jamais il ne se détache de son corps désormais vide de toute vie. Et lorsqu'il consentit enfin à l'abandonner, il déposa le seul baiser d'amour que les deux partenaires s'étaient refusés durant toutes ces années.

* * *

**_FIN 1._**

Découvrez la deuxième fin dans le chapitre 3.

Ou restez en là ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentalist**

* * *

_Bonjour ! Encore merci pour les commentaires du chapitre 2 :D. Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attentes de ce chapitre mais il m'a mit plus de temps que prévus à l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez :D._

_J'ai imaginé cette fin comme si la saison 6 était la dernière._

_Mais en l'écrivant je me suis dit que ca serait marrant qu'il y ait un baiser entre Jane et Lisbon à la fin de la saison 6 et que dans une éventuelle saison 7, Lisbon soit toujours en train de fuir et de nier ce baiser alors que ça a marqué Jane, non ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**3.**

Jane laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il était furieux. Il avait d'abord encaissé la colère de Lisbon en l'attribuant à la douleur d'un chagrin d'amour ainsi qu'à la frustration d'avoir été trompée. Mais le lendemain, Lisbon ne s'était pas rendu au FBI. Devant son étonnement, Kim l'avait alors informé de la mutation de l'agent à Washington, sur sa propre demande. Lisbon devait prendre du service dés le lendemain elle n'avait donc pas le temps de s'occuper d'une quelconque affaire.

La surprise de Kim était sincère, Jane avait pus le lire sur son visage. Et il semblait que Jane ait été la dernière personne à être informée de ce départ. Une révélation qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Le mentalist n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde à harceler la jeune femme de messages, peut importe s'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une enquête.

Mais Lisbon n'avait jamais répondus. Une impression de déjà vu qui lui avait lentement glacé le sang. Même dans les pires moments, Lisbon avait toujours été là. Qu'elle lui hurle après ou qu'elle lui pardonne, elle avait répondus présente. L'unique fois où cela n'avait pas été le cas… avait été…

Il déglutit avant de chasser cette idée de la tête. Son cœur se serra néanmoins. Hier, sa colère avait été sincère. Elle avait pensé chacune des paroles qu'elle lui avait dit. Des paroles qui avaient sonnés comme des adieux…

Il sonna une seconde fois… mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Dans un soupir, Jane s'écarta de la porte et s'apprêta à faire marche arrière lorsqu'un claquement attira son attention.

- Jane ?

- Lisbon.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il avait envie de lui sourire, mais le regard noir néanmoins surprit de Lisbon, ne s'y prêtait guère.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici à une heure pareille ?

- Eh ben vous n'êtes pas venu au FBI et vous ne répondiez à mes appels…

- Donc vous vous êtes permis de venir me réveiller à 4h du matin, conclu la jeune femme un brin de reproche dans la voix.

- Euh… oui. Ajouta Jane qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais que vous devez partir demain, continua-t-il finalement alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme s'apprêtaient à le chasser hors de chez elle.

Lisbon soupira et baissa les yeux au sol, un instant gênée.

- Mais vous ne comptiez pas me dire au revoir n'est ce pas ? demanda Jane plus sur le ton de l'affirmation.

- De votre part, je trouve cela assez déplacé, répliqua la jeune femme un faux sourire pleins de sous-entendu bordant ses lèvres.

- Je vous ai envoyé des lettres, se dé ès quelques minutes.

- Mais vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour débarquer dans ma vie et me mettre dos au mur pour que je quitte Washington.

- Vous avez décidé vous-même de travailler avec le FBI

- Peut être bien mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous ne m'aviez pas demandé mon avis !

Jane serra les dents et ravala sa salive. Mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses. Les yeux de Lisbon brulaient de colère. Une colère qui visiblement ne s'était pas apaisée en 24h.

- Jane… soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, si vous êtes venus pour tenter de me convaincre de rester je…

- Non Lisbon. Si vous le désirez vraiment, je vous laisserai partir. Murmura-t-il.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et le scruta à la recherche d'un indice sur le subterfuge qu'il préparait.

- Je tenais juste à… vous dire que… je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Termina-t-il finalement.

Lisbon s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

- J'accepte vos excuses Jane, ajouta-t-elle se radoucissant. Mais ça ne change rien.

- Lisbon, ne faites pas l'enfant, vous n'allez tout de même pas tout claquer à cause d'une malheureuse histoire ?!

- Faire l'enfant ? répéta-t-elle sidérée. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je pensais que vous, vous auriez pus comprendre ça Jane !

Jane la fixa et ravala sa salive. Elle n'allait tout de même pas comparer sa fuite suite à l'enquête de John le Rouge à cette… histoire.

- Je croyais que vous vous ennuyez à mourir à Washington ? reprit-il retenant difficilement son scepticisme.

- Ce ne sera pas le même travail.

- Ni les mêmes personnes. conclue Jane en plantant son regard océan dans celui de Lisbon d'un air entendu.

Elle releva légèrement les yeux vers lui et les dévia lorsque ceux-ci s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de tristesse.

- Allez Lisbon, ne soyez pas ridicule, soupira Jane fatigué.

Une moue de dégout apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez toujours été d'une condescendance stupéfiante Jane !

Jane se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, sans détacher son regard de celui de sa coéquipière.

- D'accord, je le reconnais, j'ai des tords Lisbon. Ajouta –t-il en se rapprochant inconsciemment d'elle. Que diriez-vous qu'on en discute autours d'une tasse hein ?

- C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment. Répliqua-t-elle sans un instant d'hésitation.

Le cœur du mentaliste loupa un battement à ces dernières paroles. Il s'était rarement disputer avec Lisbon la dernière fois avait été lorsqu'elle avait installé des mouchards pour tracer les suspects de John le Rouge. C'était la dernière fois que leur conversation avait été aussi violente. Pourtant, ce soir, il avait la sensation que la conversation dans ce motel était de la rigolade.

- Des tords ? répéta Lisbon dont les yeux brillaient. Le mot est _faible_ dans votre cas ! Vous êtes arrogant, égoïste, irresponsable, borné…

Jane ne la coupa pas, baissa les yeux avant de les fermer en soupirant.

- … Incapable d'agir en adulte… continua Lisbon qui se rapprocha un tantine.

- Je ne serai pas là en train de vous faire mes excuses si c'était le cas. Protesta-t-il soudain sévère mais la voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Lisbon se pétrifia sur place. Le calme avant la tempête était passé et à présent l'orage grondait. Ses yeux verts le fixèrent comme jamais auparavant ils ne l'avaient fixé.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est ce pas Jane ?!

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Lisbon, répliqua-t-il en soutenant son regard, sans un sourire.

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, le mentaliste en profita pour lui aussi, dire sa version des faits.

- Je reconnais que je me suis mêlé d'affaires qui ne me regardaient pas. ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas totalement égoïste contrairement à ce que vous pensez, et je continues de penser que ça vous a été bénéfique, mais…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblotaient tandis que son regard de braise renvoyait des éclairs. Ce n'était plus un regard noir… c'était un regard meurtrier qui le fixait.

- Vous agissez EXACTEMENT comme d'habitude ! le coupa Lisbon qui se rapprocha bien malgré elle de lui et le poussa d'un doigt accusateur. Vous vous montrez _égoïste_, _manipulateur_ et une fois que vous avez tout détruit autours de vous…

Jane essuya un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. Son estomac se noua et il sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge.

- … Une fois que vous avez tout détruit autours de moi... continua Lisbon en abaissant les yeux.

Jane déglutit et soupira. Il avait vraiment blessée la jeune femme et il n'aimait pas ça. Dieu sait combien de fois il lui avait répété sans que, pourtant, elle ne le croit. Et pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ?

- Lisbon, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle dans l'optique de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais la jeune femme se recula aussitôt en le menaçant de son index. Le mentaliste s'arrêta instantanément, bras levé comme si elle tenait une véritable arme face à lui. Mais son visage ne riait pas. Il ne riait pas du tout. A cet instant, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait : de la tristesse ou de la colère. Lisbon secoua la tête et abaissa son bras, sans un regard pour Jane. Elle passa une main sur son front et soupira.

- Ecoutez Jane, je crois que le mieux serait que vous partiez. Tout de suite.

- Non. Ajouta Jane ignorant le regard ahuri mais meurtrier de sa collègue. Non-non-non, le mieux serait que nous finissions cette conversation.

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien Jane. Objecta-t-elle telle une sœur essayant de convaincre un enfant qui voudrait faire une bêtise.

- Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant la sensation que vous aviez pleins de choses à me dire ! Continua-t-il en s'approchant.

Lisbon ne put en croire ses yeux. La fatigue de ce genre de conversation avec le mentaliste l'avait finalement emporté sur la colère. Pourtant, elle sentait de nouveau son sang bouillir à la vision du regard de Jane. Durant un instant, elle en aurait presque oublié qui d'eux deux avait des choses à reprocher à l'autre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?!

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Jane ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Je veux démissionner et j'estime être suffisamment grande pour pouvoir prendre une décision sans vous en informer avant. Et le dernier droit que vous avez est de venir chez moi à 4h du matin pour me le reprocher !

- Ah vraiment ? répondit-il comme si elle venait de lui parler de la dernière histoire du chat du voisin.

- Parfaitement !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous disiez lorsque je me suis exilée 6 mois à Las Vegas. Lui répondit-il d'un ton soudainement dur et accusateur, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

Lisbon abaissa son regard et avala sa salive. Il osait ! Son cœur se brisa et elle sentit de désagréables picotements dans les yeux. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de craquer devant le mentaliste. Mais s'il continuait, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps… Devait-elle l'affronter ou partir en claquant la porte ? D'un côté, si elle craquait, il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était Jane et…

- Que m'auriez vous dit si je ne vous avais donné aucune nouvelle durant mon séjour au Mexique ?

Lisbon ne répondit rien et ne releva pas les yeux.

- Eh ben répondez-moi Lisbon ! Continua-t-il le ton froid, presque menaçant.

Au bout d'un instant, la jeune femme releva lentement ses yeux verts et les planta dans ceux océan de Jane. Malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui, il fut saisi par la lueur qui y brillait.

En cet instant, Lisbon lui était aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert et cependant, la conscience d'être démasquée ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une certaine contenance.

- Je vous aurai répondu que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur votre compte. Répondit-elle naturellement.

Jane se figea sur place. A l'expression de son visage, la jeune femme eut également la sensation de retourner 3 ans en arrière, dans la cuisine de ce motel, alors qu'elle venait de donner les noms des sept suspects à Van Pelt et qu'elle lui avait balancé avoir le droit de prendre une telle décision lorsque lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Et que j'aurai été enfin débarrassé de vous. Ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblotante. J'aurai au moins pus reprendre une vie normale…

- Une vie normale hein, la coupa-t-il dans un grondement tremblant. En quoi votre vie n'est-elle pas normale Lisbon ?!

- Oh s'il vous plait Jane… soupira Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non Lisbon. C'est un discours que j'aurai pus comprendre durant l'affaire John le Rouge…

- Jane…

- … Mais il est mort et enterré, continua-t-il en ignorant totalement l'intervention de la jeune femme. Alors dites moi ce qui vous empêche d'avoir une vie normale ici ?

Lisbon refusa de croiser son regard et secoua la tête.

- J'ai un avion demain à 10h Jane, et j'ai besoin de repos. Répondit-elle en reculant vers la porte.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, lèvres entrouvertes sans qu'aucune réponse ne puisse en sortir. Lisbon se défilait encore ! Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent à mesure qu'il voyait la jeune femme rentrer dans son appartement et saisir sa porte. La colère qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle de son départ, refit surface avec une puissance qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. A cet instant, il ressentait exactement la même rage qu'il avait ressentie en affrontant son pire ennemi.

- Lâche, laissa-t-il s'échapper dans un grondement moqueur.

Lisbon s'immobilisa aussitôt. A la colère se mêla un sentiment de peur dans le cœur du mentaliste, partagé entre le regret et… le non-regret. Lentement, Lisbon se retourna et le fixa, non pas avec colère, mais avec lassitude et mépris.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes _lâche_ Lisbon. Répéta Jane qui, pour la première fois, éprouvait une sorte de plaisir à blesser la jeune femme.

Ainsi ignora-t-il ses yeux brillants et son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Une sorte de bête s'était emparée de lui.

- Vous vous moquiez éperdument de lui au fond je vous en ai même débarrassé. Ce qui vous met en colère c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à vous leurrez vous-même.

Lisbon, bras croisés, appuyée contre le rebord de la porte, haussa les sourcils.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous auriez pus reprendre une vie normale durant ces deux années Lisbon. Rien ne vous empêchait de rencontrer quelqu'un ou de vous fiancer… mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et c'est précisément ce que vous êtes en train de fuir aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai pas caché à Kim que les raisons de mon départ vous concernaient directement Jane. Avoua Lisbon sans détourner le regard.

Aucun mot ne purent s'échapper des lèvres de Jane qui secouait imperceptiblement la tête.

- Et je suis sure que vous connaissait la nature exacte de ces raisons. Continua-t-elle en contrôlant sa voix de plus en plus brisée. Alors, je suis loin d'être la femme idéale, mais je pense ne pas être lâche Jane !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard émeraude dans le siens, un brin de colère retrouvée.

Devant le regard insistant de son coéquipier, Lisbon se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Cette conversation ne menait décidément à rien ! Ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond depuis des heures !

- Jane, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Mais le mentaliste n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la jeune femme enchainait.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise que j'ai des sentiments pour vous ? Eh bien oui. Voilà. J'ai des sentiments… continua Lisbon sans croiser le regard de Jane. Des sentiments qui ne peuvent coïncider avec une relation amicale et encore moins professionnelle. Alors… peut être bien que je suis lâche…

- Non, Lisbon… chuchota-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête sans détourner son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

- Démissionner a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis que je vous ai rencontré Jane. Termina la jeune femme parvenant à contrôler sa voix.

- Je comprends. Vous avez sans doute raison… ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Lisbon déglutit et détourna les yeux tout en secouant la tête.

- Je suis désolé Jane, reprit-elle. J'aurai sans doute du vous le dire.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Jane, elle ajouta :

- Nous avons été partenaires pendant 11 ans après tout.

- Venez là, murmura-t-il en attirant précipitamment sa coéquipière et amie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Elle avait l'impression qu'une tempête s'était déchainée sur son cœur, la balançant tour à tour dans la colère, la peur, la tristesse et, à présent, la joie. Comment aurait elle put imaginer que cet aveu fait à son plus fidèle ami aurait le don de l'apaiser à ce point ? Car, si tenir Jane dans ses bras était aussi douloureux à la pensée que c'était la dernière fois, elle se sentait également soulagée, en paix. Lisbon ferma les yeux, et laissa s'échapper une larme tandis qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Vous allez horriblement me manquer, murmura-t-il en renforçant son emprise autours d'elle.

Lisbon avala sa salive et soupira en s'imprégnant une dernière fois de toutes ces petites sensations qui lui indiquait la présence du mentalist.

- Vous aussi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, enlacés, savourant la présence de l'autre avant que la jeune femme ne décide de s'écarter.

- Merci Jane, murmura-t-elle un grand sourire bordant ses lèvres tandis que leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Non, Lisbon. Vous ne me devez rien… répondit-il sur le même ton, son cœur manquant un battement durant une seconde.

Une onde de chaleur les envahie sans qu'ils puissent faire le moindre mouvement. Ils prirent conscience de la distance ambigüe qui les séparait et s'en trouvèrent gênés. Néanmoins aucun des d'eux ne trouva la force de briser cet instant. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait réellement s'éloigner. Etrange sensation que vous craignez et tout à la fois attendez avec impatiente. Et c'est ainsi que, naturellement, loin de se distancier, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres fusionnent dans un léger baiser.

Ils furent, comme électrisés par ce baiser. Pourtant, loin de les repousser, ce courant électrique fut similaire à la puissance d'un aimant qui renforça leur étreinte. Lentement, d'un geste hésitant, la jeune femme toucha le visage de Jane tandis que celui passa sa main derrière son dos, tout aussi hésitant. De longs frissons les envahirent à ces contactes. La jeune femme savoura ces moments comme s'ils lui étaient donnés par pitié comme un accident dont elle devait profiter. Ses doigts glissèrent ainsi lentement de la joue du mentaliste à sa nuque, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages et approfondissant leur baiser. Jane, quant à lui, ne ressentit aucune gêne à ressentir les frissons que lui déclenchait la jeune femme. Bien au contraire. S'il avait désiré la faire souffrir quelques instants auparavant, il avait à présent envie de la serrer encore plus dans ses bras. De la serrer pour que jamais elle ne s'éloigne. Le mentaliste avait l'étrange impression que ce geste était parfaitement naturel. Comme si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient plus simplement amis. Et plus cette pensée s'ancra dans son esprit, plus ses gestes se firent plus assurés. Plus ils lui semblèrent évidents. Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant précis, que la jeune femme rompit brutalement leur échange. Les yeux remplis de doute, elle dévia le regard et s'écarta, comme brulée.

- Je suis désolé… marmonna-t-elle gênée.

- Lisbon, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je crois que vous devriez partir Jane, continua-t-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Jane la fixa, trop déstabilisé par les vagues de sensations qui l'envahissaient pour pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était arrivé sur lui comme un tsunami. Dés l'instants où leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées. A mesure qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Il n'éprouvait pas simplement de la compassion pour Teresa Lisbon. Il désirait lui aussi bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Il l'avait toujours désiré depuis quelques temps… sans vouloir se l'avouer. Depuis quelques temps, il avait regardé Lisbon… autrement. Et à présent… à présent qu'il s'était brulé… non il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas juste se taire et laisser fuir Lisbon.

D'une main il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Les yeux brillants de Lisbon l'interrogèrent et il lut tout le doute mais aussi tout le désir de la jeune femme un désir qu'il avait toujours lu mais toujours fui. Imperceptiblement, il secoua la tête avant de combler l'espace qu'elle avait instauré entre eux. Jane sentit la surprise de Lisbon. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de s'écarter d'elle et de l'interroger du regard tout en caressant les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la jeune femme. Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un grand sourire d'où restaient des traces de tristesse. Il l'a vit avaler sa salive et ignorer les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle de ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas totalement convaincue par son baiser ni totalement certaine de ce qu'il signifiait pour lui.

Jane soupira et lui adressa un sourire avant de s'emparer de son visage et de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir Lisbon. Chuchota-t-il en tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Vous non plus, souffla-t-elle en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres du mentaliste tandis qu'il posa lui aussi sa tête contre celle de sa coéquipière et plus grande amie. De celle qu'il avait failli laisser s'envoler par peur sans doute de la briser ou de se briser lui-même.

Lisbon se dégagea finalement de leur étreinte et attrapa les mains de Jane, l'attirant vers l'appartement avec un grand sourire.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas restez toute la nuit sur mon palier si ?

- Non, je préfère le confort et la chaleur d'une tasse de thé, répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Sur ces mots, il passa le seuil de l'appartement tandis que Lisbon refermait la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_**Fin 2**_


End file.
